


Renew

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Mae and Celica have been married for 25 years and Mae has a surprise for her wife.





	Renew

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out as cute as I wanted it to because it's supposed to be sweet, but it kinda got away from me.

Mae jogged down the castle halls laughing as Boey chased after her. “C’mon, slowpoke! Those kids aren’t going to train themselves!” She stopped at the exit and twirled to face him, hands on her hip.

Boey almost crashed into her before he could stop himself, leaning onto his knees to catch his breath.

She laughed and he glared at her when she poked his forehead. “You’re getting old, Boey, getting all worn out like an old man,” she teased.

“Somehow I don’t think you’ve grown at all. I don’t understand where you get all your energy.” He straightened and crossed his arms.

She grinned. “One of us has to keep up with the kids. Now, let’s get going before one of them burns themselves again.”

The sage made a face and groaned. “Agreed. I would really rather not have to deal with angry parents of children that don’t know how to listen to their teachers.”

The two shared a disgruntled look at the thought. This had happened so many times it was ridiculous. Just last week both had to endure being screamed at by an angry mother for their child accidentally setting themselves on fire, even if it had happened outside of class. The kid was red with embarrassment as their mother screamed at their teachers and it only stopped because, bless her, Celica came to see what was going on.

The matter was settled after that, but the nasty looks from the mother continued in their direction and probably will for the rest of their days. However, the upside to that fiasco at least was that the kid itself now behaves themselves for the two of them. Probably out of sympathy if anything.

Either way, the two would take it.

Mae perked up. “Oh!” She snapped her fingers once. “Are you still going to make it tonight?”

“Make it to—” he started, confused, then it dawned on him. “Oh, yes, of course I’ll be there. And so will everyone else, I’ll make sure of it don’t worry.”

Mae shoulders relaxed and she breathed a sigh. That made things easier for her. Tonight was supposed to be special and she’d been planning it for weeks with the help of Boey. Though, she wouldn’t admit it she was grateful for the help that her friend was giving her. As much as Boey and she argued he always had her back and supported her.

Even if Mae had a habit of driving him nuts sometimes.

“Alright then! Well, let’s hop skip skedaddle to the kiddos!” She turned and ran out to greet them, her upbeat cheer echoing off the walls.

“MAE!” Boey groaned, but followed at a more reasonable pace. He was done running after her for today. He’ll save the rest of the running he’ll have to do for the kids during the lessons.

He was pretty sure one of them was going to electrocute another student with a Thunder spell; he felt it in his gut at this point.

 

 

\--

 

 

The sun was just setting as Mae closed her eyes and flopped back onto the bed, arms spread wide and a smile on her face. The bed dipped beside her and a hand ran through her pink hair, playing with the loose strands. She turned to press her face into it, pink hair tickling her neck. The hand gently began stroking her head and she hummed happily.

“You’re very beautiful, Mae.”

Mae blushed before taking her wife’s hand and kissing her knuckles. “You are, too, y’know? Like, amazingly beautiful.”

Her wife giggled and leaned forward to kiss Mae and the pink haired woman couldn’t believe how lucky she was be able to have Celica in her arms every night. It was nice, amazing, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Celica pried apart Mae’s lips and flicked her tongue with her own into play. Mae moaned into the other’s mouth and lifted her hands into the red hair of her wife to grip her closer. Celica’s own hands ran up her sides before she pulled away and trailed her lips down her jaw and her neck.

The priestess shivered and arched into the kisses, bringing her thigh between the royal’s legs and sliding against her. The thigh between Celica’s legs had the woman freeze and gasp as she pressed her lips against the priestess’ in a hungry kiss.

Both their bodies were pressed together, Celica on top of Mae, and the priestess’ hands up the dress of her wife.

They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, both smiling and giggling as they held each other.

Suddenly, Mae gasped and sat up quicker than Celica could catch herself from falling on the floor. It was a hard fall and the priestess hastily helped the royal up to her feet. “Sorry, sorry! I can’t believe I almost forgot!”

Celica rubbed her butt from the fall and asked, “Forgot what, Mae?”

“It’s a secret. C’mon, we’re going to be late!” she answered.

Mae tugged at her wife’s hand and pulled her along as she ran through the halls. Celica stumbled along after her, trying to keep up with her. The guards in the halls jumped to attention, some staring wide-eyed and others didn’t even pay no mind to the two’s antics. It was something that everyone that lived and resided in the castle was used to. Mae was respected and Celica was beloved, there was hardly anyone upset with either.

Then they reached the door to the throne room and Celica was able to catch her breath. There were voices on the other side of the door, muffled.

Mae turned to Celica. “Wait here.”

Celica was confused and it showed in her expression. “O…kay.”

The twirled around on her heel and opened the door far enough that she could get through, but her wife wouldn’t see inside. Everyone was there that the two knew and she grew excited at seeing them all here.

Boey turned to her, expression pinched with annoyance. “You’re running late.”

“Oh shush, you, I know!” Mae made a face at how loud that was and glanced at the door. She turned to her friend and said in a quieter voice, “I got a bit distracted.”

“Say no more. Please. I really don’t want to know,” Boey said with a sigh.

Mae grinned and was half tempted to tease him with nonexistent details when Saber spoke up.

“Should probably get your wife, lass, so you can continue what I know will be a fun night for you two,” the older mercenary said with a smirk.

Boey groaned into his palm. Saber chuckled and pat him on the shoulder before maneuvering him to his seat. She watched as Boey went to stand beside his husband and the two whisper to each other, postures relaxed.

At the front of the room was Nomah and when the eyes latched onto the other’s he smiled at her and gave her shooing gesture. She laughed and understood. Get the wife and move this along. The sage wasn’t getting any younger and though it was only early evening she could tell he was already tired and ready to lie down for the night.

That got her to move along at least, didn’t need him to keel over on them yet. The Mother has been kind to him so it was probably best to keep it that way.

The priestess went back out the door and found that Celica was still out there waiting for her. Celica looked up when she heard the door slide open and smiled. Seeing that smile had her heart fluttering and contentment fill her, so much so that Mae wondered how she got so lucky. Sometimes Mae wondered how she managed to get Celica to fall in love and marry her.

The Mother had blessed her with giving her Celica in her life, that’s for sure.

Mae took Celica into her arms, giving into the urge to hug her tightly and causing the other woman to gasp in surprise. She gave the royal a peck on the lips before letting go to grab her hand.

“Mae, what are you hiding? Do I need to be worried?” Celica asked. She eyed her carefully, trying to figure out whether she would have to speak on Mae’s behalf again.

The priestess waved off her wife’s worry with her free hand and tugged her with the other. “C’mon, I got one more thing I want to do with you before we go have some fun with the horizontal tango.”

Celica snorted a laugh. “Horizontal tango? Really, Mae?”

She snickered and pushed open the door. “Well, it is like a dance. A very exotic dance. What would you call it?”

“I’m not sure I’d be a—” Celica paused, both in her speech and walk, and then blinked when she took in all the people in the room and Nomah sitting at the altar of the statue of Mila. All their friends were in the room, even ones that Celica hasn’t seen in months like Kamui and Kliff and Luthier and Sonya and Deen.

The look on Celica’s face as it brightened from just seeing their friends had pride fill within the priestess. Mae couldn’t get a bigger head, but she just might and Boey will just have to deal with that.

Mae brought her hand to her wife’s cheek and turned her to capture her lips with her own. They breathed each other in as they pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together.

After a moment Mae pulled away and got onto one knee while taking hold of both of the other woman’s hands. The flush in Celica’s cheeks and the glimmer in her eyes were some of the most beautiful things on the planet and Mae couldn’t hold back the huge grin that grew on her face.

“Celica, will you renew your vows with me?”

The smile spread across the woman’s lips was another beauty she was blessed with. “Of course.”

“And then we can reenact the wedding night.”

Celica laughed and squeezed her hands. “With less fumbling.”

Mae’s grin grew. “Luckily, we’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Twenty-five years will do that.”

“Oi, lass!” called Saber, “This is touching and all, but some of us would like to get on with the rest of our night.”

The two laughed, Mae getting to her feet, hand-in-hand, and made their way down the aisle.


End file.
